right city, wrong time
by clockworkrose103
Summary: a very odd pair end up on the front steps of the institute, how will they get along with its inhabitants?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this because I really love the infernal devises and I was really bored over Christmas break. its a cross between the Infernal Devises and the book I wrote over the summer. It really doesn't make sense unless you've read them both. the link to my book is on my profile. pleases read and review. If it's really bad or if no one reads it I'll stop updating. **

**I do not own the infernal devises, that belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

Chapter 1: bad dream

_She was running, the clicking sounds of machinery are right behind her. Ash glimpsed an automaton chasing her. The clockwork monster barely resembled a human. Tall and spindly with saws for hands and a smooth oval of metal for a face. It grabbed at her but she didn't scream. _She woke up from the nightmare just as it reached her.

The room was dark and Ash could see nothing. She was breathing hard as though she had actually been running. The soft music that constantly played from Alek's room calmed the angel down quickly. The clock on her bedside table read 2:30 a.m. a good four hours before Alek would wake up. With little chance of getting more sleep. Ash decided to read a book. She selected one on Nephilim in Victorian London.

A few hours later Ash could hear Alek making breakfast. She put the book down and went in to join him. "Good morning," he said.

"And you" replied Ash. Alek set two plates of pancakes and cups of coffee on the island then slid in to the stool beside her.

"Someone didn't sleep well," he said softly.

"I had a nightmare." Replied Ash after taking a large sip of coffee.

"Will a day in London cheer you up?" he asked, refilling her mug.

"A day in London always cheers me up," said the blue-eyed girl.

"Then that's where we'll go," said Alek.

"Oh that reminds me," said Ash "I read a book of Nephilim history after I woke up. It's amazing how far the world has come since then". Over breakfast, Ash told Alek all about the shadow hunters of the London institute and how they defeated Mortmain's army.

After breakfast they went to get dressed. It was mid-Januarynow so Ash dressed in dark jeans, knee-high boots, a tank top and of course her favorite gray trench coat. Just as a precaution she slipped a stele in to her pocket. She went in to the main room and found Alek waiting for her. "Shall we be off?" he asked.

"Yes, we shall". By now Ash had spent so much time in England that she had a slight British accent. Alek had never really lost his. They stepped through the door and into the city they loved so mush and knew so well... or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**i was having trouble naming this chapter, if you have an idea please tell me in a review.**

Chapter 2:

"Uhm, Ash where are we?" asked Alek. They were definitely _not_ in any city familiar to Alek. It had the steel gray sky of London, but everything looked different. The glass buildings had been replaced by brick ones from a different time. "I- I don't know. This all looks like-" Ash stopped.

"Like what," inquired Alek?

"Like 1870's London."

"1878 to be precise" said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. They both wiped around to see a young man standing in the doorway of a church - not just a church but also the London institute, and that man was Nephilim. "Last time I checked people did not just appear out of thin air." He said.

"Uhm, I can explain. May we come in?" asked Ash.

"That depends on your relation to the Magister," he said coldly.

"We have nothing to do with that _horrid_ person! How could we? Axel Mortmain died over a hundred years before either of us where even born!" shouted Ash.

"Well then, I guess you should come in. I have some questions for you," the Nephilim muttered.

"Ash, what's going on?" Alek whispered.

"Right city, wrong time" whispered Ash.

They were lead upstairs and to a drawing room. "Wait here and don't touch anything," said the boy before he walked off. Ash and Alek both sat in armchairs beside one another.

"I must have still been thinking of the book I read earlier when I opened the door" said Ash.

"Can we get home?" asked Alek

"I honestly don't know," said Ash. They heard voices from down the hall and stopped talking. In came the boy from earlier along with a silvery boy, a tall brown haired girl, a man with sand colored hair and a shorter woman with dark hair.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Branwell. I see you've meet Will, this is Jem, Tessa and Gideon" said the shorter woman. Ash thought they looked familiar but couldn't place where she knew them from.

"I am Ashiel Kells. This is my friend Alexander Swift. We seem to be a bit lost." Said the angel

"Where did you intend on going?" asked Jem.

"Not _Victorian_ London." said Alek.

"And you thought I was going mad when I said 'time travelers' " Will smirked.

"Who are you? Or maybe _what_ are you is a better way to phrase it." asked Tessa with a slights blush.

"I am an immortal human" said Alek.

"And I am an angel of Heaven" said the white haired girl rather reluctantly.

"Pardon me?" Charlotte was both surprised and confused.

"I have no desire to create an issue so I'm sorry that I can't say much more right now," said Ash as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Very well," sighed Charlotte. "Sophie, will you please show your guests to a pair of bedrooms, and get one of my dresses for Miss Ashiel to wear". Charlotte called into the hallway.

"Yes miss," said the girl that must be Sophie. She led them up through the maze of a house to two rooms across the hall from one another. "I'll be right back" said Sophie then she disappeared down the hall. Alek stood by Ash in the hallway.

"Could we use the key to get home?" asked Alek.

"I doubt it. Maybe we could find another angel to take us home."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Flying across time is harder than normal flying, I haven't had much practice and I can't guarantee that we'll actually get there," admitted Ash. After a couple of minutes, Sophie returned with a pale blue dress in her arms.

Ash was glad Sophie offered to help her put the dress on. She would have never been able to do it herself. The girl had also put Ash's hair up in a delicate twist at the back of her head. The script along the side of Ash's face was now plain to see, as was the darkening of her eyes. Sophie thought of the scar on the side of her own face and readjusted the girl's hair so a lock of snowy white hair covered the marks. Then she curtsied and left. Ash looked in the full length mirror at the intricate dress, the corset made it hard to breath but looked pretty, the blue of the smooth fabric enhanced her eyes, it was not the kind of thing she was used to but she liked it all the same. Ash went to look for Alek. She went to the library expecting him to be there but instead she found Tessa.

"Oh, excuse me I was looking for my friend." said Ash.

"I think he's talking to Jem in the music room," said Tessa. She was sitting at her favorite window reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ yet again.

"That does sound like him." Ash smiled as she said it. "He wouldn't happen to be James Carstars, would he?"

Surprise flashed across Tessa's face and she nearly dropped her book, "how did you-"

"The silver hair is a bit of a giveaway…that would make you Tessa Gray, and Will would be a Herondale, right?"

"Yes, and yes. Again how do you know that?"

"I read about you in a book, a book I was thinking of when we came here. This is why we ended up here in the first place."

"Let's go find your friend. We're having some issues right now, and it's best you not stay long," said Tessa.

"Mortmain?" asked Ash. Tessa nodded in response.

…

The two boys were in fact in the music room discussing the violin. They turned to see who had come in. "Hey Ash!" Alek greeted as she came in followed by Tessa.

"Do you play?" asked Tessa eyeing the instrument that was sitting on the table between two boys along with a stack of sheet music.

"Sort of," said Alek blushing.

"Would you care to play with me?" asked Jem.

"I would be honored," replied Alek, "Do you have a spare violin?"

"I believe we do," said Jem. He looked around 'till he found what he was looking for. With a nod from Alek, the silver boy began to play. He closed his bright silver eyes and let the music flow. After a second of learning the rhythm, Alek did much the same thing. Though the two looked nothing alike in the way of colorings, the way they played was like a mirror image.

"Well that was lovely. But now we have Moloch Demons that need to be dealt with, Jem." said a voice from behind them that they all identified as Will. Alek and Jem set their instruments down and they all turned to face the black-haired blue-eyed boy.

"May we come?" asked Alek.

"It would be better if you didn't-" said Will but Ash interrupted him

"I assure you we _can _fight as well as a shadowhunter. Moloch demons travel in packs, and I will not sit here when I could be helping."

"Tessa, could you please show them to our weapons room." Said Jem. Will started to protest but one look from his _parbati_ quieted him.

"Can I come too?" asked Tessa.

"Definitely not" said Will.

"And why not? I've been training." she retorted.

"Please, Tessa. It's just a simple hunt and we'll have help," said Jem.

"Fine" said Tessa then she led the way to the weapons room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: gone hunting

Fifteen minutes later Will, Jem, Ash, and Alek meet in the courtyard. They had all put on the black hunting gear of the Nephilim. Alek had been given two iron swords while the rest had seraph blades. "Cyril should be here in a minute with the coach," said Jem.

"Flying would be faster," said Ash.

"I'm sure it would be but-" before Will could finish, the world had fallen away and returned.

"What in the angels name was that? That's no magic I've ever seen before," said Will a little breathless.

"It's not magic, I flew us here" said Ash matter of factly. The hunters looked from her to Alek who shrugged and said, "You get used to it".

The group of four heard the ragged snickering of the approaching demons and melted in to the shadows. The horde of small imp like creatures rounded the corner. In unison, Ash and Alek spun out of the shadows and started dispatching the critters. Will and Jem took this as their cue to join in. The demons lashed out with their claws and shot flames at them, but they were no matcher for the experienced fighters. The skirmish was soon over. "Well that was fun. Nice blade work by the way" breathed Will.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Jem.

"She learned upstairs, I learned from her and her brother" said Alek. He leaned up against a wall and waited for the gash in his side to close its self. Ash applied healing runes as did Jem and Will.

"I wasn't lying when I said I am an angel," said Ash.

"I see that," quipped Will "could you please 'fly' us back to the Institute, or are we going to stand here all day".

In the blink of an eye they were back on the front steps of the church. The nephilim reoriented themselves before going up the stone steps. Ash and Alek followed. The two boys went to tell Charlotte of the resent events while the other two went to their rooms.

Ash sat on the bed fumbling with the ring Zuriel had given her. Even in the dim light it seemed to glow. The door opened and a black haired girl who could only be Cecily came in. She flounced across the room and stood in front of Ash. "So you're the _angel _every ones talking about?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Cecily," countered Ash.

"Tessa said you read about us in a book, which she now wants to read by the way, Jem said you teleported them to the East End, even _Will_ said you were fierce in battle," said the girl.

"All of which are true."

"And you know me how?" questioned Cecily. Ash stood to her full height, which still wasn't much compared to the hunter.

"You're the girl who came all the way from wales to bring her brother home, to help your parents and him. You trained for hours by yourself so you could help him well." As Ash spoke, Cecily's eyes darkened drastically and she bit her lip. "Need I continue?" asked Ash.

"Hmm," said Cecily as she turned and left. Ash took that as a no, sank back down on to the bed, and stared at the ceiling. She eventually got into the nightgown Sophie had brought her. Ash did not bother doing anything more with her hair than just removing the pins. It was late but she couldn't sleep knowing she was now in the same century as her nightmare from the night before.

Cecily had left the door to Ash's room slightly open, so when Alek passed by he decided to come in. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Alek, will you play a song for me?" she murmured.

"Of course" he slipped out and across the hall to fetch the violin he was barrowing. He returned to her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

…

The sounds of music played throughout the house. Thinking that it was Jem, Will wandered towards the melody not even taking note of whose room it was coming from. He stopped outside the door and listened, the song was a lullaby no doubt, but not one he was familiar with. The music stopped and he peered in. Alek was setting the instrument down -not Jem- then he moved to get a blanket. He put it around Ash, who was asleep on the bed. She almost looked like a child in the slightly oversized nightgown, her colorless hair spread around her. _He played her to sleep _thought Will. The boy retrieved his instrument and soundlessly left the room, only turning once to whisper 'bonum nocte et dormire bene'._ Good night and sleep well, _Will mentally translated. Alek stepped out in to the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He was startled to find he was not alone. They both stepped away from the sleeping girl's room. "What are doing up at this hour?" asked Will in a hushed tone.

"Habit," said Alek in a similar tone. "I could ask you the same thing".

"You could, but I wouldn't tell you the truth".

"Whatever." said Alek as he turned away. Before he got far Will caught his sleeve. "You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" Will's voice was carefully blank. Thoughts of Tessa clouding him mind.

"Anything and everything". He said automatically, a hint of surprise in his voice. Then Alek continued to his room and closed the door behind him, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

Alek woke up the next morning and walked down stairs to the dining hall. He found Jem already seated. "Good morning," greeted the silver boy.

"Good morning to you to Jem" said Alek politely. Alek took a scone from the basket and pored himself some tea and another cup for Ash.

"Who's that for?" asked Jem.

"Ash, she usually wakes up at the same time I do and should be down shortly." As if on cue the white haired girl walked in. she wore the same dress from yesterday. Her hair was in a simple bride down her back save one piece to cover the mark.

"Sleep well?" asked Alek.

"If by 'well' you mean no night mares of automations chasing me, then yes, I sleep very well."

"Then have some breakfast, there's no coffee but the tea smells good. I think its bergamot." Said Alek

"Thanks" said Ash as she took a sip of the tea he had poured for her.

"You had a nightmare about the clockwork monsters?" asked Jem.

"Unfortunately." Said Ash as she buttered her scone.

"Unfortunately? Was Bridget singing again?" Will asked from the doorway. He still wore his clothes from last night, now vary rumpled as was his hair.

"No, well yes she probably was, but, oh never mind." Ash huffed.

"Miss, there is a man outside for you" said Sophie.

Ash and Alek both wore a mixture of curiosity and surprise. They left their mostly eaten breakfast and followed Sophie down stairs to the front door, Jem and Will followed a ways behind them. The heavy doors opened to reveal the last person either of them was expecting. Lucas stood on the institute steeps looking completely impassive. His all white cloths were styled to match the current era and his hair was slightly longer than they were used to. "Luke?" Ash asked out of disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: gone hunting

Fifteen minutes later Will, Jem, Ash, and Alek meet in the courtyard. They had all put on the black hunting gear of the Nephilim. Alek had been given two iron swords while the rest had seraph blades. "Cyril should be here in a minute with the coach," said Jem.

"Flying would be faster," said Ash.

"I'm sure it would be but-" before Will could finish, the world had fallen away and returned.

"What in the angels name was that? That's no magic I've ever seen before," said Will a little breathless.

"It's not magic, I flew us here" said Ash matter of factly. The hunters looked from her to Alek who shrugged and said, "You get used to it".

The group of four heard the ragged snickering of the approaching demons and melted in to the shadows. The horde of small imp like creatures rounded the corner. In unison, Ash and Alek spun out of the shadows and started dispatching the critters. Will and Jem took this as their cue to join in. The demons lashed out with their claws and shot flames at them, but they were no matcher for the experienced fighters. The skirmish was soon over. "Well that was fun. Nice blade work by the way" breathed Will.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Jem.

"She learned upstairs, I learned from her and her brother" said Alek. He leaned up against a wall and waited for the gash in his side to close its self. Ash applied healing runes as did Jem and Will.

"I wasn't lying when I said I am an angel," said Ash.

"I see that," quipped Will "could you please 'fly' us back to the Institute, or are we going to stand here all day".

In the blink of an eye they were back on the front steps of the church. The nephilim reoriented themselves before going up the stone steps. Ash and Alek followed. The two boys went to tell Charlotte of the resent events while the other two went to their rooms.

Ash sat on the bed fumbling with the ring Zuriel had given her. Even in the dim light it seemed to glow. The door opened and a black haired girl who could only be Cecily came in. She flounced across the room and stood in front of Ash. "So you're the _angel _every ones talking about?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Cecily," countered Ash.

"Tessa said you read about us in a book, which she now wants to read by the way, Jem said you teleported them to the East End, even _Will_ said you were fierce in battle," said the girl.

"All of which are true."

"And you know me how?" questioned Cecily. Ash stood to her full height, which still wasn't much compared to the hunter.

"You're the girl who came all the way from wales to bring her brother home, to help your parents and him. You trained for hours by yourself so you could help him well." As Ash spoke, Cecily's eyes darkened drastically and she bit her lip. "Need I continue?" asked Ash.

"Hmm," said Cecily as she turned and left. Ash took that as a no, sank back down on to the bed, and stared at the ceiling. She eventually got into the nightgown Sophie had brought her. Ash did not bother doing anything more with her hair than just removing the pins. It was late but she couldn't sleep knowing she was now in the same century as her nightmare from the night before.

Cecily had left the door to Ash's room slightly open, so when Alek passed by he decided to come in. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Alek, will you play a song for me?" she murmured.

"Of course" he slipped out and across the hall to fetch the violin he was barrowing. He returned to her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

…

The sounds of music played throughout the house. Thinking that it was Jem, Will wandered towards the melody not even taking note of whose room it was coming from. He stopped outside the door and listened, the song was a lullaby no doubt, but not one he was familiar with. The music stopped and he peered in. Alek was setting the instrument down -not Jem- then he moved to get a blanket. He put it around Ash, who was asleep on the bed. She almost looked like a child in the slightly oversized nightgown, her colorless hair spread around her. _He played her to sleep _thought Will. The boy retrieved his instrument and soundlessly left the room, only turning once to whisper 'bonum nocte et dormire bene'._ Good night and sleep well, _Will mentally translated. Alek stepped out in to the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He was startled to find he was not alone. They both stepped away from the sleeping girl's room. "What are doing up at this hour?" asked Will in a hushed tone.

"Habit," said Alek in a similar tone. "I could ask you the same thing".

"You could, but I wouldn't tell you the truth".

"Whatever." said Alek as he turned away. Before he got far Will caught his sleeve. "You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" Will's voice was carefully blank. Thoughts of Tessa clouding him mind.

"Anything and everything". He said automatically, a hint of surprise in his voice. Then Alek continued to his room and closed the door behind him, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

Alek woke up the next morning and walked down stairs to the dining hall. He found Jem already seated. "Good morning," greeted the silver boy.

"Good morning to you to Jem" said Alek politely. Alek took a scone from the basket and pored himself some tea and another cup for Ash.

"Who's that for?" asked Jem.

"Ash, she usually wakes up at the same time I do and should be down shortly." As if on cue the white haired girl walked in. she wore the same dress from yesterday. Her hair was in a simple bride down her back save one piece to cover the mark.

"Sleep well?" asked Alek.

"If by 'well' you mean no night mares of automations chasing me, then yes, I sleep very well."

"Then have some breakfast, there's no coffee but the tea smells good. I think its bergamot." Said Alek

"Thanks" said Ash as she took a sip of the tea he had poured for her.

"You had a nightmare about the clockwork monsters?" asked Jem.

"Unfortunately." Said Ash as she buttered her scone.

"Unfortunately? Was Bridget singing again?" Will asked from the doorway. He still wore his clothes from last night, now vary rumpled as was his hair.

"No, well yes she probably was, but, oh never mind." Ash huffed.

"Miss, there is a man outside for you" said Sophie.

Ash and Alek both wore a mixture of curiosity and surprise. They left their mostly eaten breakfast and followed Sophie down stairs to the front door, Jem and Will followed a ways behind them. The heavy doors opened to reveal the last person either of them was expecting. Lucas stood on the institute steeps looking completely impassive. His all white cloths were styled to match the current era and his hair was slightly longer than they were used to. "Luke?" Ash asked out of disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**wow! over 200 views! i was not expecting that :) but no one is fav/reviewing. is there a reason?**

**also has anyone read the book im crossing the infernal devises with? the link is on my profile just replace the.'s with .'s **

**and if that does not work just search my username ****_clockworkrose _****i hve two books up, the gray is the one i'm using here. the other is a sci fi book i started a while age.**

**please r&r, i love you all.**

**-cas**

Chapter 5:

A half an hour later there was a crackling sound as a fire message appeared in front of Ash and Alek. It was a note _'We'll be there soon -Luke'. _"Let'_s_ gochange clothes and tell the others there on their way," said Alek.

Ash managed to lace herself back in to the dress Sophie had brought her earlier. This one was slate colored and had white lace on it. She didn't bother with doing anything more to her hair then just running a brush through it. She raced through the halls to find Alek and the others. They were all in the drawing room; Alek had changed into fresh cloths as well and now wore black trousers and a white shirt with a gray waistcoat**.** "I've already told them," said Alek.

"Oh, ok." Said Ash "and just as a heads up, Raine is… bold". Ash's description seamed to entertain Alek, he had his hand clamped other his mouth and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. The bells rang through the institute and a moment later Sophie came in with an odd couple trailing behind her. The girl seemed uncomfortable and quickly left.

Everyone just stared at the two new comers. The boy they had seen before and was dressed in all-white as usual, but the girl was quite the opposite. She was tall and thin with long blue-black hair that was pinned behind her head by jade chopsticks. The curve of her eyes and her delicate jaw line was similar to Jem's. She wore a ruby-red satin dress like one Jessamine would wear. She had silver and gold rings on both hands and jade necklaces that partly covered the pattern of black thorns traced on her collarbone. Bold was an understatement. She looked at them all but her gaze lingered on certain people: Jem, Tessa, Will, Ash and Alek.

"I am Raine Blackthorn, I have been informed on the situation, but I still have a few questions I would like to ask," she said.

"Please sit, ask away. We have a few questions of our own," said Charlotte.

"I'm sure you do," said Raine as she and Luke both took seats on an unoccupied couch. "For one thing, why was I not told that the angel is your sister and for another why was I not told there would be other people here, especially such interesting ones?" The question was directed at Luke.

"Because I'm not convinced she is my sister and you knew we would be going to the London institute and who would be here." Replied Luke, Raine answered with an over dramatic roll of her eyes.

"Fine, may I see the plans for this 'portal'?" Alek handed her the roll of paper. "Thank you-, I don't believe I got your names," said the warlock.

"I'm Alek, and this is Ash" said the boy

"Good to see you, Raine" said the white haired girl siting in the arm of his chair.

"So you know me in the future as well? Interesting." Raine commented while she unrolled the paper and examined it. "I assume you haven't gotten it to work yet?"

"No I haven't, but I was told you could," said Henry.

"Potentially. If you don't mind me asking, how did you two get here?" asked Raine, gesturing to Ash and Alek.

"With this," said Ash handing the other girl a glasslike key.

"Interesting," she commented glancing at the key before handing it to Luke, then going back to the paper in her hand her catlike eyes narrowed in thought.

"And you can't use it to go back?" asked Luke.

"It isn't meant for time travel, theoretically it shouldn't have had the power to bring us here in the first place, we don't know if it can get us back" said Ash.

"You know why it had the ability to bring you here," stated Raine, to her the answer seemed obvious, everyone else looked lost, "because you turned the key, Ash. My guess is you supplied the extra power"

"But I've- that's never happened before." Said Ash.

"If you were distracted, or maybe thinking of something or somewhere else, when you went through the door it could have caused it to go awry, even so it probably won't work both ways." said Raine. Ash blushed a bit remembering how she was, in fact, thinking of her book.

Raine smiled over the paper in her hand and said "Luke, she's you sister, no doubt".

"What makes you say that?" said Luke, taken off guard by the statement.

"You're joking right?" she smirked

"No" he said flatly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose then looked up at the other people in the room "if you don't see it then never mind. There's no reason to explain something that's right in front of you. We'd best be going, we'll talk later. You know how to contact us if need be." Said Raine. Luke rose to his feet and extended a hand to help Raine up. She took it and they both disappeared, leaving only the sound of flapping wings.

"Well, that was…odd" said Jem.

"Why did she say we were _interesting_?" asked Tessa.

"You're infamous," said Alek.

"You hear that Jem, we're infamous" said Will with a smirk.

"We've already established that there is a book about us," stated Cecily.

"True," said Will

The next morning Charlotte looked particularly troubled. Henry noticed and pored a cup of tea for her "Lotti, you look as though you didn't sleep at all last night" he whispered so only she could hear.

"Thank you for your concern dear. Is just that Mortmain hasn't made a move for over a month, we know he's planning something but the question is _what_."

"I've read this story cover to cover, and if it's any consolation, it all works out. You get the magister and end his clockwork army," said Ash sincerely.

"Buy 'it all work out' you mean what?" asked Will.

"I mean thing could have go much, _much _worse. Like Armageddon worse," said Ash

"That's reassuring," Will muttered.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that things turn out well, really well." said Ash, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"That's good, I guess." Said Jem. "Have you heard anything from Luke yet?"

"No but I don't expect to for a while."

"That's fine; you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to." Said Charlotte.

"That's very kind of you," said Alek

…

Around noon, a note came addressed to Ash and Alek. 'I got it to work, well, sort of. We will be by tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Call your parents, say your goodbyes and get ready to go home. –RB'.

"Sort of? That doesn't sound very promising," said Tessa. She along with Will, Jem, Ash and Alek had all gathered in the library.

"Should we wright her back?" asked Alek. "Or maybe Luke?"

"No, though I do intend to write my parents. I never thought I would get to say that," Ash said happily, "I've never known Raine to mess up a spell before, especially not when our lives depend on it."

"She has a few more years of experience in your time," said Will blankly from his places by the fireplace. "Also, if you don't mind I would like to observe her work, I think a friend of mine might be interested."

"I think that would be fine," said Alek. Ash wrote her parents and they made arrangements for a stroll through London in half an hour.


End file.
